Reactive acrylic adhesives are well known in the art, and are widely utilized due to the numerous advantageous characteristics that they exhibit. Curing of such adhesives may be activated by heat and/or various chemical initiators, and the use of actinic radiation (particularly in the ultraviolet region of the spectrum) has taken on considerable importance in recent years. Although such compositions are commercially available, which cure to strong adhesives, increases in bond strength will usually be considered advantageous, and high bond strength will in fact be a fundamental criterion for certain applications.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel reactive acrylic adhesive composition that is activated by radiation and that cures to produce a solid adhesive material that exhibits high levels of bond strength, particularly to glass.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method for bonding surfaces, and especially surfaces of glass, utilizing such an adhesive composition.